


You got a man Back home?

by BeautifulDecay



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Liebgott x reader smut, Reader Insert, Smut, band of brothers x readder, band of brothers x reader, smutty fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 04:25:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19456312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulDecay/pseuds/BeautifulDecay
Summary: The guys as Y/n if shes got a guy back home, she used to but not no more





	You got a man Back home?

“So y/n, you got a man back home waiting for your beautiful face?” Guarnere questioned in a teasing matter; now what you meant to do was laugh, but what came out of your mouth was more like a gasp/snort/laugh, as you hunched over around the small fire wheezing, some of the guys laughed at you, purly for the sounds you were making. “Fuck no, I mean, I had a man, but thats history that will never repeat itself” sighing, you looked at the ground then around at the men whom were with you, Guarnere, Liebgott, Toye and Bull. “What happened?” Bull asked from beside you. As you hummed contently, you couldn't help but feel disgusted about the whole ordeal. 

2 weeks was all you had left before you were deployed, and this specific evening marked your four year anniversary with your boyfriend. You were highschool sweethearts, love at first sight, HAH, bullshit. Arriving at your shared apartment after doing a little shopping at your local market, having decided that you were going to make something special for tonight due to the occasion. 

Your hand met the handle, and your face became slightly contorted with confusion. ‘Jeramy doesn't work on thursdays, maybe he went out for some more beer’ you thought, retrieving your keys.  
The click of the lock fell to dull ears within the apartment, heavy breathing and panting was faintly heard from where you stood, you didn't want to believe it, perhaps he was working out? Scenarios ran through your crowded mind as light footsteps approached your closed bedroom door. Quietly, you lean your ear against the door.

“Mmmh Jer, I need more of you” a sultry voice became heard, and anger rushed through your veins. Clenching your fist, you threw open the door, causing the two culprits to stop immediately. “Baby Gi-” “Dont you DARE ‘baby girl’ me, who the hell are you, what the FUCK is this?” marching forward with fury in your eyes, you grab the broad by the hair and dragged her naked form out of your bed, she cried and kicked but you had absolutely zero remorse.

The four years you had spent together went straight out the door, along with the four years of feelings and emotions. You did not care about him anymore. “Get out of my house! Both of you!” throwing her to the ground, you looked at Jeremy, “Just hear-” “No I don't want to hear anything except the sound of you walking out that door.” 

“That was pretty much it” you explained, Bull threw his arm over you “That's really shitty sweetheart I’m sorry that had to happen to someone like yourself” A smile graced your lips as you looked up at him. Unaware to how Joe was staring at you. “I have you boys now, and think I love you all more than I ever loved him” turning to look at the other three men, somehow, in all this hell, you managed to make them happy, you never fail to make a single man in Easy Co. smile. 

“There's your answer Joe, now just go talk to her!” Toye pushed, Liebgotts face gained a pink hue as he shook his head. “I don't even know if she likes me that way” he argued. “Hey I bet she hasent had a good fuck either since that jerk” Guarner piped up “Maybe yours truly should take a crake at it” bracing himself to stand, he heard before he saw it, but Liebgott was over there instantly, grabbing his coller before landing one on his right eye. Now at this exact moment you chose to make your way back over to the group after going to check on the other men.

“Joe!” running over you grabbed his arm, pulling him away from Bill “What are you doing?” you kneeled down to Bill and grabbed his now bruised and swollen face. A smug smile made its way onto said man's lips as his eyes met Joes. You were so close that if Bill wanted to he could lean forward and kiss you. As much as he wanted to do that he respected you too much; “What's the meaning of this Liebgott?” You asked, anger and something else visible on your face. Just seeing you look like that made Joe angry at himself. His eyes met the ground and he turned away, leaving the small circle. 

“Good job gonorrhea, you did it now.” Bull commented, watching the retreating form. You looked to Bull for an answer when Bill spoke up. “I was just jokin around, but he didn't like what I said” shrugging as he tenderly touched his eye. “Bill just took it too far as usual with Joe” Toye said, standing and placing a hand on your shoulder. “You should go talk to him” and so you would. 

It took you about ten minutes to track down Joseph Liebgott, you still weren't sure why you specifically would calm him down but that's just what Toye told you. 

Plunk

There he was, angrily trying to skip rocks across a very small pond (a big puddle) as the space you currently occupied was deemed safe, you were all awaiting orders, and the men were more laid back. “Joey?” speaking softly, you placed a hand on his shoulder, his head turned slightly, looking up at you. “You okay?” taking the seat next to him, placing a hand on his knee “Bill was just joking about whatever he said, he wasn't seriou-”

“It doesn't matter that he wasn't serious, what matters is that something like that should only be said if he was planning on following through” interrupting you with his little angry rant took you back a bit.

“What did he say?” he was silent for five moments, then you found yourself on the ground with Liebgott on top of you “He said you probably hadent had a good fuck in a while and that he minaswell take a crack at it, but hes too much of a chicken shit to follow through on his words. Im not baby girl, and I intend to give you the best fuck of your life.”

Your core felt hot as you gazed up at Joe, your eyes were wide as he pushed your legs apart with his knee. You made no effort to refuse him, because honestly you had been waiting for him to make a move on you, you were never sure if he was 100% interested in you. He would flirt with you, but then again so did most of the men, but Joe, he was different, he meant everything he said and he wanted you to make sure that you knew that.

His lips pressed against yours roughly, his hands pinning yours down still. Moaned into his mouth, you arched your back against him. They were right, it had been a while since you had a good fuck, hell even an orgasm was hard to get since you had joined the paratroopers. 

“Mmh, Joe, what if someone sees us” “nobody will come out this way if you stay quiet baby” he gruffly whispered into your ear as one of his hands made their way down your body, making their way into your uniform, pulling up the white shirt you wore beneath it, cupping and squeezing your breasts. Deep down you always knew that Liebgott was a boob man, you'd always catch him staring at you during runs the most, and now he finally had the opportunity to worship your body, something he had always dreamed about doing.

The hand which was pinning your own moved down to your other breast. Both of his hands worked at them as his mouth worked at your own. Whimpering softly into his mouth when he pinched a little rougher at your nippels. “Fuck” you gasped as his mouth started making a trail of kisses down your neck, to your breasts. He looked up at you as he took your nipple into his mouth, pinching it with his teeth, flicking it with his tongue while his other hand made its way down, slipping under the band of your pants. 

“Mmh so fuckin wet” he groaned, pulling away from you, undoing his pants; sure you had seen majority of the guys cocks in Easy but you cannot recal seeing Liebgotts, because fuck if you had then this would have happened alot sooner. “Fuck Joe hurry I need you” you whimpered  
“Don't you worry” grunting, as he yanked your pants off, “You're going to have all of me baby girl” your eyes rolled back into your skull, it had been so long since you’ve felt this full.  
He began to thrust, hard, into you, slapping a hand overtop of your mouth after a rather large moan escaped your lips. “I'm going to make you feel so good baby girl, but you have to be quiet, for now.”

“Has anyone seen L/N?” Winters asked, Guarnere spoke up “I believe her and Joe went for a walk” He said, chuckling as some of the other men joined him. Winters looked to Nixon who gave him a suggestive face, in return Winters cleared his throat and muttered a carry on before continuing his conversation with Nixon. 

Fifteen minutes later, you and Joe emerged from the trees, laughing and joking with each other. “Well well you two were gone a while” “Oh shove it, gonorrhea” Joe slung his arm over your shoulders as you rejoined everyone, Toye sat on your other side. “So, is he better than the last one?”


End file.
